


Tommy's Only Friend

by KaiBlue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alone, Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Gen, Logsteadshire, Manipulative Dream, Sad, Stockholm Syndrome, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), War, exiled tommy, l'manburg, lonely, sad Tommy, slight tw, technoblade never dies, tommy is a weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlue/pseuds/KaiBlue
Summary: "He didn’t know exactly when it started, but he knows now it’s too late. He would do anything for the green clad man. Anything.Let’s see what Tubbo says now."--Or: Tommy was alone. Well, he had Dream. But Dream didn't care... Dream wasn't his friend. As time went on, that started to become harder and harder to believe.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILORS! I wouldn't read this unless you're caught up on the Dream SMP*  
> Remember this is ALL ROLEPLAY! none of this is real!
> 
> This does start to differ from cannon quite a bit after Tommy's Beach 'party' but... oh well :)

At first, Tommy knew it was all Dream’s fault for why he was exiled. It was obvious, wasn’t it? Dream was the one who placed all the walls around L’Manburg (he said it was for George, but let’s be real here, he did dethrone him a few days later… it wasn’t for George).

But as time went on, Dream slowly became the only constant in his life. The only positive. The only one who visited him consistently. Dream had saved him from his own loneliness. Nobody came for him except the masked man. Not even...not even Tubbo. Tubbo didn’t come once. Not even to fucking apologize.

The brown haired boy’s words haunted him wherever he went, even in his sleep. In his nightmares, he would hear that sweet voice turn frighteningly cold, _“You’re a liability, Tommy. You’re selfish. The discs don’t matter. They never mattered, and neither did you. I can’t even believe I was friends with you. You fucking disgrace. I don’t want to see you around here again. Leave, Tommy.”_ Tommy would wake in cold, shivering sweats. Salty tears running down his face, he would cry out for Tubbo. To visit him, to write him a letter… just so he would know that his mind was playing tricks on him.

But the fucking ‘president’ never came. Tubbo never came. So Tommy was alone. Well, not completely. He did have Dream. He didn’t know exactly when it started, but he knows now it’s too late. He would do anything for the green clad man. _Anything._

Let’s see what Tubbo says now.

\--

“Please, can I just go through to see the Christmas tree?” Tommy was near begging. It was a shameful sight, he knew. The teen almost begging his enemy- the same man who had him fucking exiled and then exploded all his stuff. Exploded the stuff he gained while exiled- to see a fucking decorated tree.

How far he’d fallen in so little time. It was no surprise when Dream denied him, deciding to join the other two through the land he was exiled from. Overrun with emotions, he stepped towards the pool of lava far below. His mind was blank as he looked down. The heat felt oh so enticing, but he was frozen.

His limbs wanted to move. To step off the edge, but his mind wouldn’t let him. Why couldn’t he just fucking end this nightmare already? He just wants it to end. Muffled voices traveled through the portal, and he was sure that if he tried to tune into what they were saying then we would understand what they were saying. But the only thing he could focus on was the lava. Tommy had no idea how long he was standing there, time was nonexistent to him. What’s the point, really? Just before his thoughts spiraled beyond help, he felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. The hand led him away from the lava.

“Oh, come on now,” It was Dream. He didn’t even look at the man. He couldn’t. Not when this shit is all his fault. And then the bastard just couldn’t help but rub it in by exploding all his good shit and making him start all over again.

Tommy doesn’t want to start over. He wants it to end. Tommy stepped back to the ledge, but it took only a moment for Dream to pull him back again. This time with more force. The teen wanted to scream. Just let it all end! Please.

“It’s not your time to die, Tommy.”

Tommy laughed sadly, finally turning away from the lava. “It's never my time to die.”

It wasn’t until later that night that Tommy started thinking. _Why did Dream pull him away from the edge?_ Dream didn’t care. He _couldn’t_ care. He fucking exiled him. But… Did he care? Some small part of his mind asked. No. No, no _no_. Dream didn’t care. He just didn’t. That much was obvious. He didn’t even care about fucking George and Sapnap. It wasn’t up for debate, Dream just wanted him to suffer.

_Right?_

\--

Tommy suppressed a flinch when he heard Dream’s voice calling him from above his mine. God dammit. Of course he’s here. Right after he’d gotten good shit, too. A new set of iron armor- even a few diamond tools. He slowly made his way up the janky stairway that leads to the surface, a grimace on his face.

“Hello, Tommy.”

“Hi.”

Despite the curt response, the masked man looked just as cheery as ever. It was almost physically paining for Tommy to look at. He obviously couldn’t see his face, but the light steps and quiet cheery humming was enough of a tell. 

After a few short moments of small talk, Dream said, “drop your armor here.” 

“What? Why? No, fuck that. I worked hard to get this!”

He could _hear_ Dream roll his eyes, “and you can get more. Just throw it down, Tommy.”

They argued back and forth for a while longer, but the teen just wouldn’t hand over his stuff. You can’t really blame the teen, he went through so much just the day before for a bit of measly iron armor. 

Dream humored him for a little while, but quickly grew annoyed. He drew his axe down on the boy with a soft snarl, earning a yell and a full set of iron armor being thrown before him. 

The green clothed man tilted his head, “The sword, too, Tommy.”

“No, no, no. _Please_ let me keep the sword! I used my only diamonds to make this. Please-”

All it took was for him to pull his axe back out, and with pursed lips Tommy threw his prized sword into the pile. And then it was all gone.

He just sighed sadly, and ignored the strange piercing eyes of that damn mask. He just walked back down into his mine, and didn’t try to repress the small feeling of gratitude he felt that Dream let him keep his pickaxe. 

The small talk was even pleasant, he would say. It was nice not being alone. Especially when the only other people who visited him saw him out of fucking _pity._

It was the first sleepless nights of many. He figured, if he didn’t sleep, he wouldn’t have nightmares. He wouldn’t sleep until he had no choice. _He wouldn’t._ The teen’s state deteriorated very quickly.

\--

Of course, another Dream visit. Tommy was pretty much expecting it at this point. Wake up, Dream visits, and then go to sleep. 

“Hello!” Dream’s cheery voice makes Tommy grit his teeth. How can that man be so happy while he’s over here fucking wasting away. God, he’s just so lonely. 

“Hello, Dream.” Tommy’s voice is much more monotone, more depressed. More than even the day before.

The masked man frowns deeply at Tommy’s iron armor, a look of disappointment in his eyes. Without a moment’s hesitation, he dug a hole and gestured for Tommy to put in his armor. 

Tommy hesitated, “But why? Why can’t I keep it?”

It only takes a single swipe of Dreams axe for the blonde to throw his armor into the hole, followed by his new axe. He only feels a small amount of loss. At least Dream is here, right? Tommy could basically feel a small amount of the loneliness leave him. Just barely noticeable.

They had a good time, he thinks.

\--

The next day, Dream only had to ask once for him to just drop his shit. It was routine at this point. Tommy was starting to not even mind, really. He couldn’t blame Dream all too much. He would probably do the same thing if he was in the masked man’s position.

Not that he would ever exile Dream, of course! He couldn’t ever even do anything to warrant being exiled.

They built a path from the main Nether Hub to Logsteadshire’s nether portal. So it would be easier for people to come visit! Dream even donated some of his own obsidian for Tommy to use, so it wouldn’t be destroyed. He was so grateful. 

Tommy still had his doubts, but as the days went on he really found it more and more difficult to see the man as anything other than his friend. It also got harder and harder to see anyone _besides_ Dream as his friend. 

Their conversations were as entertaining as always, but it didn’t help soothe the aching in his chest or the loneliness that consumed him. Nothing helped anymore.

But he didn’t like thinking about that, so instead he focused on the task at hand, his conversation with his friend. _His friend._

\--

Tommy’s hands shake as he makes his way through the snowy tundra. _Dream wouldn’t like this, would he. I shouldn’t be here. Ohhhh…. Dream is going to be angry if he knew I was here._

He shakes his head, ignoring the dumb voice in his head. He didn’t care what Dream fucking thought of him, _he didn’t._

But… but he _did._

Which is why, when he found where Technoblade lived and rummaged through his chests _(he didn’t take anything- Dream wouldn’t like it if he stole)_ , he ran back to Logsteadshire as quickly as he could when he realized that the masked man would be visiting him soon. 

Despite his utter fear of being caught by Dream, he couldn’t help but feel just a bit excited at the prospect of seeing him. He reached Logsteadshire in a quarter of the time it took him to find Techno’s new base. No lime green in sight, he took to sitting on top of the portal and looking out at the sea. He had no idea which way Dream would come through, so he had to be prepared for both.

Tommy hid his smile when the green clothed man finally arrived, and greeted him quietly. They went through their daily ritual of armor exploding and small talk. The blond teenager talking about how _lonely_ he was and the masked man reminding him that _‘I’m here, Tommy.’_

The two talked for a bit, and then out of the blue Dream suggested something that piqued Tommy’s interest.

“What if you had like… a party? Like a beach party? Then you wouldn’t be so lonely!”

Tommy smiled excitedly and said, “I- I actually really like that! Come on, we have to prepare! We’ll need… ummm… chairs, and a table… we should make a _cake._ ”

So, with the help of Ghostbur and Phil and a bit of Fundy, Dream and Tommy prepared for the party. Ghostbur had already agreed to send out invitations to everyone in L’Manburg, Tommy made a cake, and Phil said he would probably be there (even though he had no idea what it was for- it had to be a surprise, of course!).

Tommy hadn’t been this excited since _before_ he’d been exiled. He was bouncing around, smiling, with a light in his eyes that had been absent for far too long. 

He worked himself into the ground. Gathering as many logs as he could, finding all the materials he needs to make a cake. That part took him the longest, but he was beyond proud with how it turned out. He had to physically restrain himself from tasting it.

He slept well for the first night in almost three days. 

\--

 _Today is the day!_ _I’ll be able to see everyone again. I won’t be lonely._

Tommy shot out of his tent, smiling wide. He felt unstoppable. The loneliness was still there, but it was hidden beneath layers of excitement and a bit of anxiety. He would be _seeing people_. He ran around Logstedshire, making final improvements to his beach and his land as a whole. 

As time went on, the small amount of anxiety slowly grew as nobody showed up. He told himself that it wasn’t quite time yet, and distracted himself with choosing the perfect music disc from his collection. He has quite a few now, after all. It wasn’t an easy decision. 

The teen decided on Wait, and sat in one of the chairs at his table to do just that. His legs bouncing up and down, the smile never left his face. When still nobody showed up, he decided that maybe he just needed to go greet them. Yeah, that’s it!

He walked quickly to his nether portal (the path certainly was a great idea, it must have been so easy to reach him!) and walked through without hesitation.

When he saw nobody waiting for him on the other side, his smile fell. He walked down the path a bit, but didn’t see anyone. His breathing quickened and vision started to blur. He sprinted back to Logsteadshire, betrayal and anger stirring deep in his gut. _They don't care. They hate you. Now that you’re not in L’Manburg, they don’t care about you. They don’t care now that you don’t have power._

Right as he made it through the portal, he saw someone spinning through the air while holding a trident. _Dream!_

Tommy had never been more glad to see the other man. Sure, he had been nice company. But this is _proof_ that he was Tommy’s friend. His _only_ friend. The only one who bothered to show up to his beach party that he worked on till’ his hands bled. 

“Hey, Tommy!”

At the masked man’s cheerful tone, Tommy’s mood instantly dropped. He was the _only one_ who bothered to show up. The only one.

Dream looked around curiously, “Where is everyone?”

Tommy sighed, biting his lip. He started walking towards the beach, the sinking sensation in his stomach that appeared when he realized nobody had shown up increasing tenfold. “I- I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Dream started, “Sorry I’m late, by the way-”

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, stuttering out an apology while beginning to throw his armor down onto the ground, followed by his axe, “no, no, I’m sorry.”

The older man kicked his helmet back towards him, “No, you keep it.”

“Really?” Tommy looked at him in awe.

“Yeah! It is the day of the party after all, right?”

He looked down as picking his armor back up, “Heh… yeah. I guess.”

The two walked together down to the beach, and Tommy told Dream about how nobody showed up. In turn, Dream told him how the only reason he was late was because he thought he wouldn’t mind- he’d have everyone else here, after all!- and how Tubbo had received an _in person invite._ How Ghostbur (who also didn’t show up) had told Tubbo _in person_ about the party, and he still didn’t show up.

Tommy thought it over, and decided that Dreams words all fit together. It made sense. Why would Tubbo care about him anyway?

They sat and talked for a little while longer, and Dream had a few slices of the cake. He said it was delicious, and tried to convince the younger to have a piece. Tommy lost his appetite. He didn’t take a single nibble.

“They don’t care about me,” Dream started denying his words. “No, they don’t fucking care about me.”

Before he could think, the teen destroyed the cake and threw it to the ground, ignoring Dreams pleads to stop. 

“They couldn’t do _one fucking thing_ after fucking me over and _exiling_ me.The moment I’m not in L’Manburg anymore, they just don’t care. No- the moment I don’t have _power_ anymore, they just stop caring about me.”

Tommy went on and on, and Dream being the great friend he is just listened. When the younger finished, he gave his advice (they don’t care, Tommy, but _I_ do) and let him borrow his trident to cheer him up. He even let Tommy shoot at him from in the air, risking taking damage.

It worked, a bit. By the time the sun was rising again, Tommy had a small smile on his face. Dream really was a great friend. He even _gave_ Tommy his trident at the end of the day, to keep!

He only really needs Dream, anyway.

\--

The days went on, and Tommy broke the path more and more. He didn’t want anyone else to visit him anymore. Even Ghostbur stopped coming over when Tommy burst out yelling at him when he didn’t show up to his party. Only Dream was allowed to visit him now. He was the only one who cared. 

Dream didn’t care if he had power or not! Only that Tommy was safe and happy. And he was safe and happy with _Dream._

He didn’t notice his clothes becoming more and more tattered, or his eyes losing more and more of their color. I didn’t matter, anyway. The only thing that mattered was the masked man. He was the only thing that mattered to Tommy.

Which is why, when Dream offered him something he just _couldn’t_ refuse, he took it in stride.

\--

Tommy was sitting on his beach, waiting for Dream to show up. Staring unblinkingly into the blue depths, he noticed that the man never took the nether. Not even when there was a path. He always chose to trident over the ocean. 

When he finally saw a spinning figure flying towards Logsteadshire at breakneck speed, he couldn’t hide the giant grin splitting across his face.

“Dream!” Tommy called, “Over here!”

The man switched directions and landed smoothly next to Tommy. The younger was wringing his hands in excitement, a look of glazed adoration in his now completely grey eyes. He was bouncing gently from one foot to another and was acting similarly to a small child.

“Hey, Tommy!”

The teen dragged the older around Logsteadshire, showing him the few changes he had made while he was gone, very obviously seeking approval. 

Dream nodded seriously, “Very good, Tommy. I approve.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in surprise and his grin widened even further, which hadn’t seemed possible. But alas. 

They talked about random stuff for a while, walking around and even going down into the mines to gather cobblestone for Tommy’s newest project. They gathered the stone, and then went to place it all. Then they went back down into the mines, and back up again.

The process repeated until sun down, when Dream finally had to leave. They were standing on the beach, and Tommy was staring down at the sand. 

“Hey, Tommy, I’ll be back tomorrow. And we can complete your tower! You’ll see.” Dream’s voice was smooth and calm, a comforting combination. 

The blond haired boy finally looked up, eyes distraught. They went through this every single night. Tommy _hated_ being alone. 

“But- But do you think I could maybe come with you? I- I promise I’ll be good!”

Any other day, the green clad man would just sigh and shake his head sadly, but today he tilted his head in consideration. “You know… maybe it wouldn’t do any harm.”

Excitement and hope pooled in his stomach, he wouldn’t have to be alone! He could see all of Dreams friends again and travel around the SMP…. he missed seeing what was new. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared at Dream, waiting for his verdict.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, “I’ll let you know tomorrow, alright?”

The teen nodded vigorously, and said his goodbyes to Dream. The man waved, and was gone in a spinning torpedo. 

The moment he couldn’t see Dream, Tommy broke out crying. He might be able to go home! He wouldn’t be alone every night, waiting for Dream to come visit him. Don’t get him wrong, the other man was great company (he didn’t want to know what Dream would think if he believed he wasn’t) and appreciated the time he spent with him, but the nights were horrible. There was no sound other than the far away groaning of a zombie or hissing of a creeper. 

He just wanted to go home. With Dream. He’d do anything.

\--

The next morning (after another sleepless night) found Tommy waiting once again by the shore, staring out mindlessly into the depths.

His mind drifted, thinking about what Dream might say. Would he allow Tommy to go with him? At what cost? Dream never did anything for free- not that he would expect anything else. Tommy would pay the price, no matter what it is. 

“Tommy?” A voice called.

He snapped out of his thoughts to find a white porcelain mask with a smiley face right in front of him. He immediately stood up, skinny limbs shaking at the sudden movements.

“D-Dream! I’m sorry I didn’t notice you arrive! I was thinking… so sorry… so sorry.” He apologized profusely, bringing shaking hands to his chest.

The other man just waved him off, “It’s no big deal Tommy. Today’s a big day for you!” Tommy froze, but didn’t interrupt, “I thought it over last night, and decided I’ll allow you to come home. But it won’t be simple.”

Tommy fell down on his knees, hands falling into the warm sand. He started laughing maniacally. He would be able to go home. _Home._ He would be able to leave this damned place. Tears fell from his eyes and he smiled wider than ever before.

“Because even though i’m revoking your exile for the Dream SMP you’re still exiled in L’Manburg, and I can’t do anything about that unless… well… unless we take L’Manburg back. But I’ll need your help, Tommy.”

The teen looked up from the sand to stare up at Dream, “What do you need me to do?”

“Well,” The older man sat next to him on the sand, “I’m not sure yet. But you’ll have to go against L’Manburg. Against Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity… Can you do that Tommy? To go back home? Can you do that for me?”

 _Can you do that for me?_ He’d do anything for Dream. Of course he could do that. Tubbo didn’t care about him anyway. It’s been months and he didn’t even visit _once._ He’d take L’Manburg down brick by fucking brick if he had to. The perfect way to get revenge. 

“Of course I’d do that, Dream. I’ll do anything.”

The older man placed his hand on his shoulder, “I know, Tommy. I know.”

They spent the rest of the day training, Dream teaching the teen everything he would need to know in the upcoming war. L’Manburg wouldn’t give up, but neither would the Dream SMP. Not Tommy. Not after the supposedly ‘abandoned’ him. 

As the sun started setting over the sea, Dream handed Tommy a full set of Netherite armor, a full set of tools, a stack of golden apples, all matched with a white mask with a childish looking frowny face on it.

“Is this…?” Tommy trailed off softly, looking at the mask in his hands in awe.

For the first time Tommy had ever seen, Dream lifted his mask off his face to stare the younger straight in the eyes, “For you, Tommy. I’d like to say we’re like brothers, and I can’t have my brother go around showing his face, now can I?”

The teens mouth was agape, opening and closing as he tried to form a coherent sentence. He was beyond shocked. Dream didn’t care about anything- he’d said so himself! Had the two really grown that close? As close as he and Wilbur had once been? Even as close as him and _Tubbo_?

As if he’d been reading his mind, Dream chuckled. “I know I said I only cared about your discs… but as I’ve started to spend time with you, Toms, I’ve realized how fun you really are, and I can’t deny I’ve grown attached to you. I think we can be great together, don’t you think?”

Tommy smiled softly, grey eyes twinkling merrily at his only friend. _His brother._ His small smile turned into a grin as he slipped the mask onto his face.

“Yeah, I reckon so, Big Man.”

“Come on then,” Dram gestured in the general direction of L’Manburg, “Let’s not waste anymore time here.”

\--

Dream always made sure to say the right things. After spending days on end with Tommy, he knew exactly what was going on in his head every second of every day. His psychological study on the teen was flawless. He knew the ins and outs of everything Tommy said, thought, and did. He knew his reactions to things before they even happened. His words three conversations ahead. Everything.

Which is why it was so _easy_ for him to draw Tommy to his side. Sure, he stumbled a bit in the beginning. But that was because he completely misjudged the boy.

Tommy didn’t want another partner in crime (at least not right away), he wanted someone to be there for him. A _brother._ Like Wilbur and Technoblade had been before he lost them both at the same time. It was the perfect move to make.

And so he wove his words delicately, making sure to implement Tommy’s own mannerisms into his own- it would be easier to get the younger to trust him. He made sure he was always ten steps ahead in every single scenario he could think of. There was _no way_ he could let Tommy ruin this. 

He’d already underestimated Tommy multiple times, he wouldn’t do it again. But why not use it against others? Dream knows that _everyone_ underestimates Tommy. Everyone. So why not get him firmly on his own side? The teen would be his own secret weapon.

It was a foolproof plan, really. 

What Dream didn’t expect was starting to actually care about the boy a bit too much for his own liking. He didn’t find Tommy’s adoration of him endearing. He didn’t feel proud when Tommy accomplished something and ran over to show him. He _didn’t._

Well… maybe a little.

\--

Tommy’s first few weeks back in the SMP were spent in secrecy. He spent his time training with Dream, who never left his side. Not once. 

“Won’t they notice you’re gone?” Tommy asked once.

Dream looked up from where he was sharpening his axe, piercing green eyes meeting drab grey (Dream had taken to not wearing his mask around Tommy), “Let them.”

Those two words meant more to Tommy than he could describe. Dream _wanted_ to be with him. He didn’t care if other people missed him. He ignored the warm feeling in his stomach at the thought.

After nearly a whole month of training, Dream finally decided that Tommy was ready. Ready to go to war.

“For the last time,” He’d said. “Because after this you’ll be safe in the Dream SMP. With me. We can be a family. How does that sound to you, Tommy?”

Tommy beamed, “Wonderful, Dream. Wonderful.”

They both grinned at each other before, in usion, placing their twin masks over their faces. It was certainly an intimidating sight.

\--

Tubbo sighed sadly as he looked over L’Manburg from uptop of Ghostbur’s crane. It was a beautiful country, certainly. He was so very proud of it. But something was missing and Tubbo knew _exactly_ what it was. Who it was.

“Hello, Mr. President! How are you today?” The ever cheerful voice of Ghostbur asked as merrily as ever.

The boy plastered on a smile, “Oh, I’m alright. And you?”

The ghost just shrugged, “The same as always. Well, I should be on my way. It was lovely speaking to you Mr. President! Goodbye!”

And with a smile and a wave, he was gone and Tubbo was alone again. He didn’t know how Tommy could bear it.

 _Maybe he isn't. Visit him._ That small voice in his head spoke up. It hadn’t shut up since Tommy had left, but he was sure that his old friend wouldn’t want to speak with him anyway. Tommy was fine. He was always fine. He’s Tommy.

“Oh Mr. President~!” A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dream called.

Tubbo was taken aback, Dream hadn’t come to L’Manburg since a few days after all the walls were taken down. He looked around and saw him standing a bit ways off from the beginning of his prized country's borders. He stood from his spot on the crane and warily made his way over, shaded just slightly by some trees.

Dream was leaning on a trunk of a large oak, his casual demeanor worrying Tubbo even more, if possible. A casual looking Dream rarely meant anything good for anyone else.

“Hello, Tubbo,” The masked man said. His voice was as unwavering and calm as ever, leaving the atmosphere feeling eerily chilly. 

Tubbo swallowed just slightly, “Dream.”

The man stood up straight, “I brought someone for you to meet. Would you like to meet him?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!” _No, he very much did not want to meet whoever the hell Dream brought. He was sure it was bad news,_ “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

His chuckle was extremely off setting. It wasn’t a laugh of shared amusement, but of mocking. “Oh, I’m not so sure about this one, Tubbo.” 

Before he got the chance to reply, he heard a soft thump from behind him. Tubbo twisted around, and came face to face with a masked man. The stranger’s mask was nearly identical to Dreams, except it was a frowny face rather than a smiley face. It was unnerving to look at. The figure had messy blond hair, and under all the netherite looked to be unhealthily skinny. What really caught his attention though was the red bandanna tied around their upper arm.

“T-Tommy?” It couldn’t be.

“Hello, Tubbo.” His voice sounded eerily like Dream’s, cool and unreadable, but it was undeniably _Tommy._

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was exiled. He was a liability to L’Manburg ( _he wasn’t_ ). “Tommy, you can’t be here. You know that. Why are you here?”

Even though his face was covered, Tubbo can imagine his _(ex)_ best friend’s expression. Eyebrows furrowed and face set into a scowl, bright blue eyes glaring at him from inside the cursed mask. 

The laugh that followed his questions was entirely unnerving. Dark and drawn out, the president could hear the madness behind his voice. _Maybe Tommy hadn’t taken so well to loneliness as he’d thought he would…_

“Don’t worry about it, Tubbo.” He whipped back around when Dream started talking, “All you need to know is you’ve _fucked up._ I brought Tommy back to- actually, why don’t you tell him, Toms.” _Toms._ Only four people had been allowed to call him that. Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. What had happened while Tommy was away?

“My pleasure, Dream,” Tubbo turned back to Tommy slowly, “I’ve come to take back L’Manburg on behalf of the SMP.”

\--

Tommy relished in watching the slow realization dawn upon his old friend’s face. Tubbo had left him to _rot_ all alone, and he would _pay._

“B-But why? Tommy why? I-I thought you said you would always protect L’Manburg?” Tubbo asked, tears welling up in his blue orbs, making him look pathetic in Tommy’s eyes.

The masked teen snorted, “Yeah, I did. But that was before L’Manburg failed to protect _me._ I needed you, Tubbo. I was alone. _Alone!_ The only person who even bothered visiting me was fucking Dream. He’s my only friend.”

Tommy could tell Tubbo wanted to retaliate, probably spew some shit like _Oh, Tommy, I’m just so sorry!_ I’m _your friend!_ But no, he would only be his friend now because he had power. Because Dream gave him power.

“What happened to you, Tommy?” His voice was sad and soft, _pitying._ Oh, how Tommy detests pity.

In a single fluid movement, Tommy ripped the mask off his face, ignoring Tubbo’s sharp inhale. He knew he looked different. His eyes were no longer blue, he had multiple scars marrying his face- and even more on the rest of his body, and he lacked many of the expressions that he had before.

“Look for yourself!” He snarled, his voice showing emotion for the first time.

Tubbo looked like he wanted to move to Tommy, but held himself back. For the first time, he was _scared_ of Tommy. He’s been worried that Tommy would go too far, scared _for_ Tommy, but never scared _of_ him. 

The president lifted his shaking hands to his mouth, and slowly started backing up in the direction of L’Manburg, “What did you do to him, Dream?”

“Tubbo,” Tommy shook his head sadly, “This wasn’t Dream. This was you.”

The last thing Tubbo saw was Tommy putting the mask back on his face before he turned on his heel and _ran._

Dream’s mocking voice called from behind him, “Better prepare for war, Mr. President! There’s no escaping this one!”


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is upon them.

Tubbo ran faster than he’d ever ran before, even when his vision started to blur from tears. Tommy… How could he? Was it really that bad over there? When I went to see Logsteadshire, it didn’t look that bad….

He didn't stop running until he reached Ghostbur’s crane, where he fell over in the dirt, sobbing.

“Mr. President? Oh, oh dear…” Tubbo didn’t look up, even when he could feel the ghost standing near him, nor when he felt the presence sit next to him.

Neither of them spoke for a while, the only sound between them was Tubbo’s loud sobbing and sharp breaths.

“Hey, Tubbo… I know I’m not very good with sad things, but you can still tell me, if you’d like!” Ghostbur placed a hand on Tubbo’s back, leaning down to look into the boy’s eyes.

Tubbo looked up at the ghost, the drab grey eyes comforting in some way. He thought for a second on whether he should tell his friend what Tommy- no what he did. The more he thought about it, the more apparent it became that this was all Tubbo’s fault.

He took a single breath in, “Sure, Ghostbur, sure. I just… Tommy and Dream just declared war on L’Manburg. He- Tommy wasn’t really Tommy anymore. I don’t know what to do, Ghostbur. I really don’t.”

“Well I- I’m not too sure either, Tubbo. Did they say why they were waging war on us?”

Tubbo sighed thickly, “Dream wants L’Manburg back as a part of his damned SMP.”

“Oh… I see.”  
\--  
Tommy started cackling when Tubbo was out of hearing range. His laughs were not those of a sane man, but reminded Dream of Wilbur’s laughs after he’d gone insane. The laughs of a madman.

“Dream did you see his face? It was hilarious. I enjoyed that much more that I’d thought I would,” He laughed.

The green clad man laughed along with the boy, “Do you see why I enjoyed all our past wars so much now? It’s far more entertaining when you’re the one in power. Who cares how the others feel?”

The younger just nodded his head and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. He started to make his way in the direction of his and Dream’s hidden base, before he was stopped.

“How about we go have some more fun?”

Tommy turned back around to face his new honorary brother and said, “I’m so down. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we go and find the biggest sucker for chaos there is. The Blood God himself.”

The teen tilted his head in thought. He hated Technoblade- but did he? For a long while he thought he hated Dream, too, but it’s pretty obvious that’s not true anymore. Besides, Dream clearly wanted Techno on their side and Tommy would follow Dream to the fucking farlands if thats what he wanted.

The boy grinned, forgetting that the mask was covering his smile, “Anything you want, Dream. Anything you want.”

“Good.” Tommy could picture the shark like grin the older man was sporting, even if it wasn’t visible.  
\--  
Technoblade was living a lovely life in ‘retirement.’ He had bees, turtles (for no reason other than the fact that they’re just a cute mob, of course), and his favorite horse- although not the best- Carl.

Oh, and Phil. He had Phil.

The reformed Blood God lived in a quaint cottage in a freezing tundra- far, far away from L’Manburg or the Dream SMP. All he wanted was to live out the rest of his immortal life in peace- for Technoblade never dies.

Of course that doesn’t mean he hasn’t been preparing for some sort of war. He’s Technoblade! Imagine if some revolution happened and he wasn’t prepared. How embarrassing would that be?

So yeah, he had some stuff. Like maybe about twenty stacks of gunpowder, some of the best potions out there, the best gear you can get times four, and a few other things. Pretty basic.

But he was in retirement so he wasn’t going to do anything violent. He would never. He was having so much fun with his peaceful bee farm, and his lovely turtles. So much fun.

Techno sighed as he looked into the fireplace in his cozy, peaceful, cottage. It was quaint, with just enough room for all of his belongings- none of which would ever be used for any violent purpose. Technoblade would never do that!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an urgent knocking on his door. The only person he could imagine visiting him was Phil. Hell, he was the only person who could. His location was a secret, after all.

Technoblade grabbed his Netherite axe- for self defense purposes only, of course- and walked cautiously to the door. Before opening it, he positioned himself in a way that wouldn’t allow any surprise attacks.

He opened the door and was met with a rather unsettling sight. Not that he would admit it of course.

Standing on his doorstep were two masked figures, one undoubtedly Dream. The other was about the same height as the both himself and Dream, but quite a bit lankier. Their mask was also different, consisting of a childish frowny face. The more Techno looked at the new figure, the more familiar they felt.

Then it hit them. It was Tommy.

Techno started laughing, a cold and maniacal laugh. He had to lean against the door frame to balance himself. It was just too funny.

“Dream, Theseus,” He wiped away tears of mirth, “What do you need from me?”

Although he couldn’t see their expressions, he’d studied body language enough to see that they were shocked Techno identified Tommy so quickly. The subtle shift of the feet and tilt of the shoulders.

Dream was one who spoke, “Hello, Technoblade. It’s been a bit.”

“What can I say? I’m in retirement. Did you see the bees? And the turtles?”

Again, he saw them shuffle their feet ever so slightly and the twitch of their shoulders. They didn’t believe he was actually in retirement.

After a few moments of silence, “Yeah, sure Big Man. Anyway, what do you say about some good old chaos? Anarchy? I think it’d be fun.”

“Oh, thank Notch that’s what you wanted. It’s so fucking boring over here. Come inside, I have plenty of supplies.”

The three of them laughed good naturedly, and he let the two inside, leading them to his storage room. He showed them his gunpowder, potions, gear, everything.

Technoblade wasn’t dumb, he liked to think that he was actually quite intelligent. He knew Dream manipulated Tommy. He wasn’t happy about that. But. He seemed much happier now, and who was he to turn down anarchy? It was just a plus that he’d be around the two of them to keep an eye on his adoptive brother.

“Techno, this is amazing,” Tommy laughed. He reminded Techno of himself. Bloodthirsty.

This pinkett chuckled darkly, making the quick decision to show them the real thing he’s been doing while in ‘retirement.’

“Come with me.” He led the two out into the snowy landscape, making his way behind a mountain that he settled next to. He directed them to stand in front of a blank stone wall, before pressing a hidden button.

The stone wall started to open, showing itself as a redstone door, revealing three walls covered in wither skeleton skulls, multiple double chests, and a backup set of Netherite armor.

The two guests stared in utter disbelief at the sight before them. A quick bit of maths, and you’d find that there were 170 skulls on the wall. That’s enough for fifty six withers. The amount of absolute destruction it would induce. Techno’s mouth watered at the thought.

He showed his sharp canines as he watched Tommy take off his mask and started cackling. “Holy fucking shit. They don’t stand a fucking chance.”

Techno laughed with his brother, “Welcome home, Theseus!.”  
\--  
The whole of L’Manburg was on edge. The president was moving back and forth, giving orders in hope to keep his country safe. Everyone was running back and forth, getting supplies, training, preparing for war.

“Mr. President,” Tubbo turned from what he was doing to look at Fundy.

“Yes?”

The fox shuffled on his feet, “Ghostbur is missing. I went to go and give him his orders to make potions like you asked, but I couldn’t find him.”

“Has anyone else seen him?” Tubbo placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off a headache.

“No, I asked. He’s gone.”

The president groaned, and waved Fundy off. “Well, congrats, you’re on potion duty. I’m sure your father has all the stuff you’ll need down below.”

Fundy nodded, and turned to walk away, tail down.

“Fundy,” Tubbo called, stopping him, “I’m sorry. He did love you, you know. I don’t know why he left.”

The fox just gave him a sad smile, but didn’t respond as he walked over to the crane Ghostbur used to live in. Ghostbur did so much for L’Manburg, and Tubbo’s sad to see him go. He didn’t know if the ghost had passed on, or if he just left. He wouldn’t blame him either way, honestly. The threat of going to was against Tommy- his own brother- was probably too much.

Tubbo didn’t blame him. He blamed himself. Tommy was right, Tubbo didn’t visit him. He left Tommy to rot. Though he thought Tommy wouldn’t want to see him, he should have gone anyway. Just to visit. Just to see how he was doing.

The president shook his head free of these thoughts as he went over to Quackity.

“Hey, Big Q! How’s everything coming along?”

The older man looked up from the enchantment table he was deciphering, “It’s actually coming along really well. I think we actually stand a chance. We have the numbers, and they’re giving us time to prepare.”

Finally, some good news Tubbo thought, shoulders relaxing slightly. “Okay, good. Yeah. This is good. Keep up the great work, Big Q.”

He nodded and went back to his task, and Tubbo walked away with a bit more pep in his step. He waved to George and Sapnap. Dream made a big mistake ostracizing them from himself, they were valuable allies (when they stopped bickering like an old married couple, that is).

His biggest worry was that while L’Manburg was getting time to prepare, they were as well.  
\--  
The next few weeks passed with much of the same. They quickly realized that Punz was still working for Dream, but that was still three against eight. Or… well, that’s what they thought.

Tubbo had temporarily lifted the ban on armor inside L’Manburg, so as Dream stared into the country to pick out any information as he could, all he could see were enchanted Netherite pieces. It made it incredibly difficult to figure out who was who from such a distance.

Which is why they decided they needed someone on the inside. Who better than the father of two out of three of their allies?  
\--  
Techno internally smirked as he snuck through L’Manburg, careful not to be seen. He couldn’t see anybody, but he knew they were around.

He slowly climbed down from Phil’s roof and into his house through his window, never faltering in his step. The path was familiar to him at this point- him and Phil often went back and forth between houses, they were allies after all.

He climbed down the ladder, giving a quick greeting when Phil finally noticed him.

“This is unexpected. I didn’t think we were going to meet again for at least a few days. What’s up?” Phil was wearing his signature bucket hat. Except it was light blue instead of green. His outfit matched, reminding him a lot of the Antarctic Empire that they used to rule over together.

The piglin hybrid mulled over the best way to get his father on his side, before deciding to just be blunt. Phil wasn’t much one for ‘beating around the bush,’ as he would say.

“I want you to join me, Dream, and Tommy in taking down L’Manburg.”

The older man hesitated, a thoughtful look on his face. Techno could basically hear what was going through his head.

Tommy and Techno? I would be with both of my boys. I thought Techno was in retirement? Wait, Tommy? He wouldn’t willingly destroy L’Manburg…. What happened?

Techno could tell when Phil came to a decision, “Who am I to deny some good old chaos?”

“So is that a yes?”

They grinned at each other, “Let’s reinstate the Antarctic Empire.”

The two men spent the rest of their time catching up. Techno telling Phil about Tommy and how he’s changed, about his withers.

“How many?”

Techno showed his canines, “I have enough skulls for over fifty withers. Doesn’t that sound like absolute and utter chaos? Tell me it’s not appealing, Phil.”

The older man bit his lip, but stayed silent. His eyes gleamed at the prospect of chaos, a trait that all three of his sons shared with him. None of the four could ever turn down that kind of fun, twisted as they were.

“That’s what I thought.”

Just as they were finishing up their conversation, Techno gathered the few belongings he brought with him to prepare, the bell outside rang twice.

Phil glanced outside a window, “Just a second, Mr. President! I’ll be there in just a moment.”

He pushed his son into a corner before handing him an invisibility potion, motioning for him to take off his armour, and Techno quickly complied.

“Hello, Tubbo! How is everything going with the preparations?” Phil opened the door, gesturing for the young boy (man?) to enter.

Tubbo smiled at Phil, “Everything’s fine. Thanks to your help in gathering supplies, Fundy’s potions are coming along really well.”

The older man’s smile became slightly strained. “Fundy? I thought Ghostbur was making the potions?”

“Yeah, well you see,” Tubbo shuffled on his feet just slightly, “That’s actually what I’m here to ask about. Have you seen Ghostbur anywhere? According to Fundy, he’s just vanished…”

Phil hesitated, form tense. “No, I haven’t seen him. I- Tubbo, where is he?”

“I don’t know… I’m sorry Phil, I really don’t.”

Phil screwed his eyes shut and released a long breath, but otherwise stayed silent and the two (three) of them descended into a tense silence.

More shuffled feet, “I- uh, I think I should probably go back to working on the preparations… See you later, Phil. Again, I’m sorry about Wil. Uh, bye.”

Tubbo walked swiftly out the door, seemingly not phased by Phil’s tense silence.

The moment the president was gone, Techno donned his armor and placed a hand on his father’s shoulder, “Phil?”

“Do you think he’s alright, Techno?”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He is my brother after all.”

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, he’s fine.”  
\--  
Weeks pass, both sides of the war-to-come preparing, barely allowing themselves to sleep.

Phil often traveled at night, and ‘helped’ the people of L’Manburg during the day, and the only thing keeping him going at this point was the knowledge that it would all be over soon. Soon, him and his sons would be able to live in peace.

The L’Manburg people lived their lives in constant fear, yet as time went on that fear slowly ebbed away. Until someone would catch a glimpse of a porcelain mask through the trees surrounding their land and the fear quickly returns, shaking the entire community.

The other side worked on maxing out their armor, along with making any other weapon of destruction that they could. End Crystals, TNT, wolves, anything they could get their hands on.

That poor country didn’t stand a chance in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.... sorry for taking so long, life was pretty difficult. but here you go! :)


End file.
